Someone to Save Me
by Supertonix Fan
Summary: (Pentatonix/Scömìche *ScottxMitch* fanfic) A teenager named Nikkie lives an orphan life after dealing with the tragedy of previous homes. One day she meets two very special people. As Nikkie becomes reunited with different parts of her past, will they be the ones to save her? Review, favorite, and follow! Friendly suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1: The Orphanage

**Hey! So first, I just want to start off by noting that this is my first story on this account (I have another account, so I'm not new at writing fanfiction. ;) ) But, however, this IS my first Pentatonix story, so I hope you enjoy! It was a LOT of fun writing these first few chapters SO FAR! I bet the rest will be fun as well, and I hope you all enjoy this just as much as I did writing this. Thanks! Oh, also: Don't forget to review, and if you liked this please favorite/follow if you would like!**

 **Warning: This story contains Scömìche,** **but nothing graphic! I promise. I mean, MAYBE some kissing later, but who knows... (¬‿¬) Nothing M rated, though!**

 **Chapter 1 introduces you to our main character, Nikkie, and what her life at the orphanage is like. So nothing really exciting happens in this chapter, but a small sneak peak to next chapter: Some action :O :D**

 **Enjoy! _Whatever you do... always remember to reference! (And ship Sc ömìche!)_**

 _Chapter 1 uploaded on June 29, 2015_

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

I woke up to the bright sun shining in through my window. I sit up and stretch.

I look below me at the bottom bunk and find that my roommate Luci is still asleep. I crawl down the bunk ladder and head over to the alarm clock that is sitting on top of the dresser that holds half of my clothes, half of Luci's. _9:00 a.m._ I decide to get dressed, so I can go to downstairs and see if our Lakeside Adoption Center caretaker, Jenn, needed help preparing breakfast. I put on a hot pink t-shirt and a pair of aqua shorts, along with a few puffs of my perfume spray.

When I get downstairs I not only found Jenn, but there was a cat in her arms. "Moo!" I run to them. Now, hehe, that may sound funny but Moo is the name of Jenn's cat. Confusing, since Moo is a cat and not a cow... Anyway, the reason Jenn had a cat with her is because sometimes her boyfriend brings their cat to visit Jenn at work. My friends here at the adoption center have all met Moo and love her to pieces. She's a light grayish, brownish cat, but the bottom half of her body (nose, chin, belly, paws, and legs) are white.

I walk over to pet Moo. "Hi Jenn," I say. "Hey, Nikkie you're up first... As always." "Yea, I like waking up before everyone else. Do you need any help with breakfast?" Jenn decides for a quick second, then says, "No, I'm fine, but breakfast is almost ready so it would help if you got your sisters up. Or, attempted to...You know those lazyheads." "Sure thing," I agreed. I run real fast to and up the stairs, skipping every other step like I always do. I stop halfway up to take a break.

Panting, I walk the rest of the way to my roommates and I's room. "Hey, sleepy-heads, breakfast is ready." My 4 roommates started drowsily sitting up. The first of them to be officially up and running was the youngest of us all, Emmie. Literally, she ran all the way down the stairs, shouting, "Food!" When we assumed she had reached the kitchen already, we heard Jenn say, "Em, chill!" The now 4 of us laugh.

Now 5 girls in an orphanage may not sound like a lot of kids at all, but there's been different stories over the years. In the 5-and-a-half long years I've lived here, I have experienced some pretty crazy stories of some of girls who have left. One left to go to juvy (LONG story), another was a runaway, the next was in and out of here constantly, and the most recent I've seen left because, well, of adoption. Some girls have also been transferred.

Really quick, let me just tell you about the orphans here;

I (Nikkie) ~14~ am the oldest, and most quiet (probably the shyest, too).

Emmie ~11~: Well, you saw for yourself... xP She's the youngest and most...hyper, usually.

Luci ~13~, who is probably my second closest friend here, behind Jenn. Oh, and she also loves learning.

June ~13~, who we tease in a friendly way because she was actually born in November. This girl is also the most athletic.

And then there's Jessey ~14, six weeks younger than me~, who is the one kid who you would want to be friends with. She's cool, and just loves hanging out with everyone. If you need a friend, you could count on Jessey.

* * *

After breakfast, we all head up to the room to chat and hang out.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 will be up very soon! Oh, and don't forget that there's a new Superfruit video tomorrow (Tuesday)! YUSS!**

 _ **~*Peace!*~**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Walk Down Memory Lane

**_Whatever you do... always remember to reference! (And ship Sc ömìche!)_**

 _Chapter 2 uploaded on June 30, 2015_

* * *

 _ **That same day**_

 **Nikkie's POV**

I head downstairs with my iPod and headphones in my hand.

I notice Jenn is talking to some customers, so I just wave and point to the door signaling that I am going on a walk. She sees me and gives a thumbs up.

Sometimes I just like to escape everything and listen to my music.

I walk down the street, thinking to myself, 'Maybe one day there will be a family that actually wants me...'

The memories start flooding back to my mind...

My terrible life so far, being treated like I was worthless...

And of course, what didn't help was that I had another terrifying dream last night about my past, _when my mom started getting agressive around me._

I didn't realize that I had just walked right into the street, and soon a car came flying in my direction. They slammed on the breaks, but it was not fast enough.

"Oww..." I sigh. I rub my head, and when I take my hand away I see lots of blood on it, as well as a crap load of pain in my legs and one of my arms.

Immediately after that car slammed into that me, I was knocked to ground.

Tears were starting to appear from my brown eyes because of the pain, and then I briefly remember seeing these two guys running over to me. "On my gosh, I just saw the whole thing! Are you okay?!" asks one of the guys. I believe he had dark hair. I don't remember all that well, everything just faded so quickly...

When I officially lost my vision and was becoming completely unconscious, I was being picked up from under my knees and neck, and then I heard the same voice talking on the phone, probably with 911.

* * *

 **Until next chapter...**

 _ **~*Peace!*~**_


	3. Chapter 3: The New Girl

**_Whatever you do... always remember to reference! (And ship Sc ömìche!)_**

 _Chapter 3 uploaded on July 4, 2015 (A little after 12:00 am O_O xD)_

* * *

After eating dinner at a restaurant Mitch was walking with Scott to their car, while at the same time talking to Kirstie on the phone about hanging out tomorrow.

Once Kirstie heard tires screech really loud and a long car horn, Mitch said, "Sorry, gotta go! OH MY GOSH, SCOTT DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Kirstie asked, "Mitch what happened? Mitch?!" He had already hung up.

 **Scott's POV**

Some girl, who looks like she was a teenager, just got hit by that car!

We decide to go see if she's alright. Besides, it looked like she didn't have anyone with her.

"Hey, are you okay?!" I ask. Tears appear on her face from all the pain, but she doesn't respond. I think she is losing consciousness.

I pick her up carefully.

She's definitely out now...

I tell Mitch to call 911.

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

I wake up in a quiet room. I look around and realize that this isn't my own room. Wait, I'm in the hospital?!

No one else is in the room, I'm just by myself. Until...

These two guys walk into my room and notice I am awake. "Hey! How are you doing?" one of them asks.

I stretch out my arms and legs. "I'm feeling okay right now." "That's good to hear. Hey, what's your name?"

"Nikkie." I then think to myself, 'Wait, they seem like the guys from Pentatonix...' I then realize that it _is_ them!

"Hey, you're from Pentatonix, aren't you? I love you guys! You are all amazing!" They then smile and thank me.

"Wait," I start to realize, "It can't be- Why would you guys happen to be here? This is a dream- Hey, I'm lucid dreaming!"

"No," laughs Scott, "You're not dreaming, and we happened to notice you get hit by that car. We rushed over to help you, and noticing that you blacked out quickly, we called 911." "So that's how I got here..." I said.

Not long after that, the doctor came in and explained the condition I am in.

Before we leave, Mitch asks me, "Where do you live?"

"Down the street from where I got hit," I reply.

"Who are your parents?"

A wave of sadness then comes across me. "I don't have any... I live in an orphanage. I've lived there for about 5 years." Scott and and Mitch then look like they regret asking that. "You'll find a great family, I know it," Mitch says.

* * *

When the doctor says I am okay to go, Mitch and Scott drive me home and I thank them for everything.

'They stayed with me at the hospital, then dropped me off at the adoption center, and they were gone. I'll probably never see them again. 2 of my favorite people...' I thought to myself sadly, as I walk upstairs to my bedroom. Jenn isn't downstairs, so she's either upstairs, running an errand, or on break. When she is not here, another part-time worker fills in for her for a little bit, but Jenn is the main caretaker.

When I reach the doorway, I stand here for a second until some of the other girls notice me. "Nikkie!" "Hey, Nikkie, you're back!" "Where were you? Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" They run over and hug me, asking me all these questions.

To answer their questions at once, I turn my attention towards my arm with the cast. A few of the orphans gasp, and Emmie runs over to a desk in the room and grabs a pen. When she returns to the huddle around me, Emmie starts signing her name on my arm. "You don't mind, do you?" Emmie smiles slightly. "No." I smile back. "So how did this happen?" Luci asks worriedly. "Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing," we hear. I turn around to face the doorway and see Jenn standing there, concerned. "Oh, hi Jenn. So, um, I went on a walk," I start to say. Jenn and some of the girls nod, and I continue after a short pause, "And I walked right into an intersection. Right as a car slammed on its brakes, it was already too late. So then these two really nice guys came over to see if I was alright, but everything was already turning black." Jenn hugs me and sighs. "With only 1 cast... You got lucky. SO glad you're okay." "Well..." I say as I raise my cast up a bit, intending that I wasn't "okay," but I could have been in a much worse condition. Or, possibly dead.

"H-how long was I gone for?" "About 2 hours," Jenn replies. Wow.

When I examine my arm that the other girls have now signed as well, I hear Jenn say, "So, sorry about that, but this will be where you sleep, and if you need anything I'm usually downstairs." Before I look up, I'm very confused to who Jenn is talking to. "Who-" I glance at the doorway and notice someone new. "Girls, this is your new roommate, Olive. Introduce yourselves, and be kind and help her move in if she wishes." Olive looks like she would rather be anywhere else. Jenn leaves, and Jessey steps up. "Hey, my name's Jessey, but it's not spelled how you think." She then points to everyone in turn as she says, "That's June, Emmie, Luci, and Nikkie." Olive cheers up a little when she learned everyone's names, until she gets to mine. Her facial expression returns to a frown.

I wonder what that was about, but I won't worry about that for right now.

 **Jenn's POV**

I walked into the orphanage after picking up Olive. She was being transferred from another home where girls were mean to her all the time. I put away her file and said, "So, do you want to see your room, Olive?" She nodded with a smile.

She followed me to the room and right as I was about to introduce her to her fellow "sisters," I guess you could consider them, I stopped when I noticed that Nikkie had finally returned home. I got worried when I realized that she had a cast on.

"So how did this happen?" Luci asked, and then I spoke up, "Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing."

 **Olive's POV**

'Finally,' I thought to myself, 'Someone to take me away from this torture home."

As we were about to leave the prison (as I call it), I stopped and said, "Wait..." Jenn turned around to me. "Can I just say one final goodbye?" I requested. "Of course," Jenn said. I walked towards the center of the downstairs area, a bit closer to the other girls. I sighed. "Well, bye losers," I said, walking out the door without a care in the world. I was free. They couldn't bother me anymore.

The lady put my bags in the trunk of her car. I hopped in the front.

When we arrived at the new adoption center- well, new for me, anyway- she put my papers away and led me, I assumed, to meet the others. I just hoped they weren't worse than the prisonors before...

The caretaker and I got up to the room and I just got really excited. 'Finally, some attention on me for once, not the main brat Bea **(I'm truly sorry if this is the name of any readers out there. Nothing personal.)** at my previous home.'

Just as the lady, Jenn, was about to introduce me and my big moment was about to come, she was cut off by noticing that one of her orphans was finally home. Here I was, about to be the center of attention for ONCE, but it was taken from me by one of these kids. I officially decided that we would not be pals from that point on.

Once I learned the names of the other girls, I glared at Nikkie-my new nemesis.

* * *

 **So there was chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and don't forget to review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from the readers. :) Oh, and chapter 4 will be exciting... ;) We're almost there! (The part where Scott and Mitch come back into this story.) Very, VERY soon...**

 _ **~*Peace!*~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbyes

**Hey! So we're already on chapter 4! Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry that Mitch and Scott haven't been in this much... :/ I promise we'll see them more- in fact, they show up for an important part in this chapter... (; Enjoy!**

 ** _Whatever you_ do... _always_ remember _to reference! (And ship Sc ömìche!)_**

 _Chapter 4 uploaded on July 6, 2015 (1:30 AM) - LOL It's S_ _ummer, so yeah._

* * *

 ** _~The next day~_**

Jenn hurried up to the orphans' room.

She was shaking Nikkie awake. "Nikkie, wake up."

The teen slowly started moving. "What?"

"Come downstairs."

 **Nikkie's POV**

"Why?" I ask.

"You'll see. But hurry," Jenn answers.

I sit up and climb down the bunk ladder. Once I reach the floor, I put on a blue and white striped tank top and denim shorts, then head downstairs.

When I get there, I couldn't believe the two people I saw.

I gasp and smile. "Hey Nikkie," Mitch said.

I run over and hug them. When I pull away, I don't know if they felt weird about me hugging them, so I say, "Sorry." "It's fine," Scott says.

"So why did you guys come back?" I ask.

"Well, we thought about it, and... we want to adopt you."

My jaw drops and I try to stay calm, but I end up screaming a little. Luckily, not enough to make anybody in the neighborhood complain.

"I'll go pack my stuff," I inform. "Okay," Jenn replies.

I hurry upstairs excitedly. 'I've been waiting about 7 years to finally live in a good home once again.' I've been here long enough for every child here to get adopted except me, and and I've gotten to experience a new batch of orphans come in. _It was a long 7 years._

I enter the room, taking one good, last look around. 'Sure, I'll miss this place...But I'm so thankful that a nice family is finally adopting me. About time.

While I was rushing to get all my items together, I must have woken someone up.

"What's up," asks June who is rubbing her eyes.

"As sad as it is, there're people here to adopt me." I smile.

June's very excited for me and gets up to hug me. "So, who are they?"

"Funny, it's actually the same people who noticed my incident yesterday and came over to help."

A voice then says, "You'll be back. As soon as they find out how much of an attention-stealing loser you are."

I look over to where it was coming from; Jessey's bunk. I glanced down at her bed and noticed shewas still asleep, so I looked at the bed above. _Olive._

She was sitting up in her bed with her legs rested on the ladder. She had been listening to the whole conversation?!

'Okay, I wonder what that was about...' I think to myself as I zip up my suitcase.

* * *

Soon enough, tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I said goodbye to my roommates.

"Bye Luci, you were the best bunkmate I've ever shared with...Jessey, stay awesome...Emmie!" I couldn't really think of anything to say, "Bye. Don't give Jenn a lot of trouble, okay?" "I will," she responded. "I know," I smiled. "June, I'll treasure our convos." "Thanks, me too. Hey, good luck in high school!" June says. "Oh yeah, thanks!" And as I finally get to Olive, I didn't say much, besides (in a joking way), "It gets better," I sigh. I hug her, and she looks irritated as heck, and she mouths, "What the heck?!" Olive pushes me off violently and I smile as I walk over to the door. I stop and take in everything for the last time. My friends, and Olive, stand there waiting for me to go on and live a happier life. "Bye..." I say in a whisper. I turn around and start to head down, when suddenly Luci comes running after me. "Wait, I'll walk you down." She smiles, and I smile back.

On the way down, she says, "Thanks for always being my friend." Luci was my very first friend here.

I hug her at the bottom of stairs, and then I walk over to Jenn and cling onto her tightly. "I'm going to miss you SOOO much!" I say, as tears start showing in my eyes, and in my voice you can obviously **(A/N _Avi_ ously ;)** **)** tell that I've been crying. "One last thing- over these 5-and-a-half years, I may have been the quiet, shy one, but I've always felt and wanted to say tha-"

"You know, if you miss them all that much, we don't have to adopt you..." Scott says.

I gasp. "That you two were the worst!" I say to Jenn and Luci, but I couldn't even keep a straight face, so I burst out laughing. Everyone else joins in.

"Bye Nikkie," Jenn says, happy for me.

"A-a-anyway, bye," I laugh. "Bye Luci!"

As the 3 of us are about to walk out of the orphanage, Luci was in shock of how my parents are 2 amazing singers. "Pe- Pentaton-" she stutters, and Luci then tries to mimic how they finish off every Superfruit video by yelling, "Goodbyeee!" She tried to sing, but (no offense) failed outrageously. I'm sorry, she just failed.

Luci passes out on the ground from over-excitement, and Jenn says, "I'll take care of her. Meanwhile, one last thing before you go..." She gives Mitch and Scott a form that they have to fill out basically saying that they are officially adopting me.

They take the papers, and Jenn picks up Luci and carries her upstairs.

"So Nikkie," Mitch says, "Your date of birth?"

Nikki~ "5/3/01"

Mitch~ "Full name?"

R~ "Nicola Hope 'No-last-name'".

Mitch laughs, and I notice him write, "Grassi-Hoying". That feels good to hear.

M~ "Age?"

R~ "14."

He then looks up at me.

M~ "Brown eyes... Brown hair..."

They finish signing off the papers and then we head out.

* * *

 **Woo! So that was chapter 4! This one was _probably_ the most fun so far writing. :) I hope you guys are liking this story so far! I put in a lot of time for this but it's worth it! Review, favorite/follow, and have a nice day/night!**

 **Whatever time it is at your location on this beautiful Earth, because it's 1 AM where I live. XD ^-^ *Yawn* Next chapter coming sometime soon!**

 **Shoutout to CharliePTX, thanks for reading! Hope you are enjoying this story! :)**

 ** _~*Peace!~*_ /Closes eyes makes peace sign with hand\**


	5. Chapter 5: New Home & Comfort

**Hey! ...I don't have much to say, so enjoy! ;) xD**

 ** _Whatever you do... always remember to reference! (And ship Sc ömìche!)_**

 _Chapter 5 uploaded on July 8, 2015, and edited and replaced on July 15, 2015._

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

As we are driving home to Scott and Mitch's house, I think about how I couldn't be any happier. I smile to myself, not realizing that Mitch was talking to me.

"Nikkie?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you like Starbucks," he said. My eyes lit up. "Yea, I LOVE Starbucks!" "Okay, we'll stop there." Mitch smiled.

After we drove through a local restaurant, we soon made it home.

When we walk in, I am greeted by Wyatt who was sitting in the window a moment before. "Hey, Wyatt!" I pet him and then he walked away. "So, do you want to see your room?" asked Scott. I'm suddenly excited. "Yeah."

I followed them upstairs and soon enough we were at my room. "I like it!" I say. "This is just temporary, we are moving in two weeks to a better house." 'Yay!' I think to myself, 'I love moving to new places, it's like a fresh start.' "Awesome," I comment.

I unpack most of my stuff, but not all since we will be moving shortly.

I place my notebook on my desk, my Flute case in one corner, my favorite jacket hoodie on the hook on the back of my door, etc.

Once I am done organizing my belongings, I jump onto my bed and go on my iPod. I notice how the screen is all cracked, probably from the car incident, when I was holding it. Realizing that it won't turn on, I'm pretty disappointed.

I go downstairs and notice that Spongebob is on TV. I Sit on the couch in between Mitch and Scott and they hold me close to them. This feels really good to be loved finally.

"So, when am I starting high school?" I ask.

"Well, we'll be in L.A. in two weeks," Mitch answers, "That's where we're moving to. By then, it will be August, and you'll enroll in the school there."

"Cool."

Just then, we hear a very loud crack of thunder, and I look outside to see rain pouring down.

I gasp, then I wince and start to cry a little bit.

"What's wrong?" Mitch asks, and him and Scott hold me tighter.

"Well, one night when I was staying with my uncle, it was raining so he suggested that we watch a movie. So, a little bit into the movie, his girlfriend came over so Uncle Will went to the kitchen to get them drinks. He returned, and after he and his lady had had quite a few drinks, they...started getting abusive," I explain. "And as this was happening, it was thundering like heck! It was all so scary." I frown once again.

"I bet," Scott comments.

"Well, the past is in the past," Mitch quotes. He then sings, "Let it go, let it go!"

"I try everyday," I respond, looking at the insides of my arms, mainly around my wrists. They're covered in bruises and scars.

Mitch takes one of my arms gently, and observes it. "Did Will do this?"

I nod my head. "And that's not even the beginning of it all. So when I turned 7, that was when my parents started fighting _._ My dad soon left us and totally disappeared. Even to this day, I don't even know where he is. When I was just about 8, because of her depression my mom started drinking. _A lot._ She, too, started beating me up and threatened me. When she was finally found out, I was sent to live with another family member, which was my uncle; the only family I had left. That's where my uncle and his girlfriend come in, and 6 months after I started living with Will I finally just ran away. A few days later, the orphanage caretaker, Jenn, found me and took me in. And then, the reason I was there for a whole 5-and-a-half years is because when people came in to adopt and found out that I have this condition, they did not want to deal with it or me, so they walked away and were interested in all the other orphans... but not me."

Once I finish my story, Scott and Mitch hug me. I notice tears forming in their eyes. "Poor thing... You've been through a lot," Mitch tells me. Soon, I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry that this was kind of a short chapter, the next one will probably be exciting! :) Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **~*Peace!*~**_


	6. Chapter 6: New House & Confession Videos

**So here is FINALLY the 6th chapter! It is the longest chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

 _ **Whatever you do... always remember to reference! (And ship Scömìche!)**_

 _Chapter 6 uploaded on August 14, 2015_

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

 **(Underline is when Nikkie is writing in her journal.)**

Hey so we are finally moving into our new house today! I'm all excited, and apparently our new place is a house, rather than the old apartment, and it's in LA! I've always wanted to see what LA was like.

Nikkie placed her journal and pencil in her red, white, and blue pull-string bag that she carried over her shoulders, walking into the new house. Scott and Mitch were still unloading stuff from the car, so Nikkie walked in first.

'Woah...' was all she could think to herself. 'My own room- I don't have to share with 5 other girls!'

She threw her bag onto the leather chair near the front door, part of the furniture that was already moved here before she had came. Nikkie then ran and dove onto one of the couches in the living room. As she jumped, the couch barely tipped back, causing the table behind the couch to shake along with a loud noise from the lamp that sat on top.

Nikkie panted from running, and started laughing because of the couch fail.

Just then Scott and Mitch walk in, and Scott says, "Are you okay?" Nikkie laughs, "Yeah." He smiled. Mitch then says to me. "Why don't you go see your room?" I gasp and walk upstairs quickly.

 **Nikkie's POV**

After the hallway, there is a bedroom to the left, one to the right, and a bathroom straight ahead. I make a left and open the door. "Wow, this is perfect!" I say. In the corner straight ahead lies my bed, to the right is the closet with rolling doors with mirrors on the front, and to my left is the perfect place for my dresser and TV to go.

 **Scott's POV**

"Hey Mitch," I said, walking into the dining room talking to Mitch, who was putting away kitchen appliances, "It's Monday. We should start filming the new Superfruit video soon." "Okay. But first," Mitch replied, getting a cookie, "Momma's hungry." After taking a bite, he asked, "So what should the video be about?"

Scott paused for a second before answering, "I was thinking we should finally do an announcement video, like explain to the world that we adopted a kid but since everyone will figure out that we're together, first we'll have to announce that we are in a relationship." "I agree. But if Nikki's not ready to show her face in a video just yet, we can confess this week that you and I are a thing, then when she's ready she can appear in a video," Mitch explains.

A few minutes later, we were talking to Nikki about the whole situation.

"I think I want to wait just a little while to be in one of your videos, because since I'll be going to a new school and we just moved here, I want to get settled in first. But I will, of course, want to be in one soon," she says. We agree, and then Mitch and I tell her that we are about to film tomorrow's video.

 **Nikkie's POV**

Since Scott and Mitch are going to film right now and I want to stay out of their way, I tell them that I'm going to take a little walk around our complex. They say okay, and I go outside.

When I close the front door, I look around to where I can go. There's pretty much just houses around the coldesac with two trees, one at each end of the street, and a pool in the middle. Just then, I notice a sidewalk path leading down to a grassy field. I hurry down the path and see a couple trees around the grass. I walk down to the field to look around. The sidewalk path turns into two dirt paths leading both ways of the whole greenbelt. I walk on the left path for a little bit and notice someone's fenced backyard. I stop and observe all the plants above the fences. I walk up to the fence trying to look in, but I can barely see a through.

Suddenly, the gate in the fence opens and I see a dog attached to a leash walk out from the backyard, and it all startles me a tad bit. I follow his leash to the handle to see his owner, who turns out to be a teenage boy. I think about if I should walk away before he accuses me of exploiting on his property.

He notices me and I gasp. Just then, his dog starts barking at me like crazy, and the teen yells, "Zuker! Settle down." The boy looks us up me. "Sorry about my dog... I'm Dakota, and I'm 15." He holds out his hand and I shake it. _His hands are nice and smooth._ "I'm Nikkie and 14," I reply with a friendly smile. "Oh, by the way, sorry about- uh, hanging out on your property for a while... I was looking my friend she-" My words trail off as I look around. Dakota looks both ways of the I didn't complete my sentence he questions, "Your imaginary friend?" I am a bit embarresed. "Darn, she left..." I say. Dakota laughs and says, "It's fine, the homeowner doesn't care, as long as you're not with some gang or doing anything bad. This isn't my property by the way, it's my aunt's house. I live two streets over." He points to one of the streets that the left dirt path runs next to. "Oh, I live on this street. I just moved here," I say and turn around, refering to up the concrete path that connects to my street.

After a short moment of his silent but enjoyable presence, I think to return home. "Well, I hope I'll see you down over here at the grass again soon- well, err, I bet I will..." I say awkwardly. Dakota just smiles. "Here tomorrow," he requests. "Uh, sure. Maybe like... 3 PM?" "Perfect. Oh, a-and, uh..." Dakota stutters a bit then says, "Stay here for one second please." He runs back in through the gate and doesn't come back out for maybe two minutes. He yells bye to his aunt and tells her that he's going home. "Sorry about the wait," he says. He takes my hand nicely and places a pink rose in it, positioning my fingers so that they won't touch the few thorns. _How did he know I prefer pink roses over red?_ I look at it, then up at him. He smiles and says, "Something for you to remember me by... Until tomorrow." This is so nice, probably one of the most caring and romantic things anyone has done for me. I laugh a little bit. He frowns a tad, probably thinking I'm laughing at his attempt to be romantic. "What?" "It's not you!" I reassure him, "It's just that... my birth name is Nicola, but I prefer Nikkie." "That's funny! How did I know?" Dakota jokes. "A beautiful name..." I blush. "Well, I'll see you later Dakota," I say. "Bye Zuker!" That dog probably still doesn't like me that much, but oh well. "Bye Nikkie. 3 tomorrow!" Dakota says his farewell. I smile and nod. I kiss my rose as I watch him run home down the path alongside his dog. I then do the same.

I arrive home and see that Scott and Mitch are done filming. I hurry up to my room and when get there I find a small, skinny vase and place the rose inside, along with some water from the bathroom.

Soon enough, it's dinner and I talk about my discovery of the field.

* * *

 **~The following Monday~**

 **Nikkie's POV**

I wake up and streched. Today's my first day of high school!

I realize there's still, like, 2 hours before I have to be at school. Speaking of which, I never did watch Mitch and Scott's video from last week...

I get up and go downstairs. I sit on the couch in front of a laptop that is on a tray next to the couch. Since my device is still broken, I decided to watch it on the laptop.

 _"It's no longer just a fangirl pairing- Sc_ ö _mìche is real now, you guys."_

That was such a great video, seeing how they announce to the world that they are finally together and it's not just some fangirl/fanboy fantasy anymore. I look at the comments.

 _~YAASS, I knew it!~_

 _~About flippin; time! Yay though!~_

 _~I thought they'd been hiding something...~_

 _~Congrats Scomiche!~_

Realizing these were all nice comments, I thought, 'What could go wrong?' and I made up my mind.

Just then, Mitch walked downstairs. "Hey, I made up my mind," I say.

He looks over to me. "...Good morning? Anyway, you made up your mind for what?"

"I want to be in this weeks video."

* * *

So Mitch just dropped me off at school, and now I'm sitting at a table here. I'm soo excited, because he said that tonight we're filming the video where they introduce me! I can't even wait!

I tuck my journal away in my backpack and I walk around.

How exactly do you make new friends at a new school? I look around at the quad area. People are saying hi to their friends and catching up with people they haven't seen all summer. I suddenly feel lonely. Until, I notice a small group of guys and realize something...

I observe one of them from a distance so he doesn't notice me. Wait a second , he looks awfully familiar...

I walk up behind him and cough, "Neighbor!" He turns around, and I knew it! It's Dakota. "Dakota! You go here?"

"Nikkie- Gosh, hey! Yeah, I am a sophmore this year. You're a freshman, right?"

I nod.

"That's cool. You'll like it here."

I decide that I should start heading to my first class, since it's kind of far. I say bye to Dakota and confirm that I'll be there to meet him at 3.

Soon into the walk, the morning bell rings and a couple girls who think they know what's up with everything start walking beside me. _Oh great._

"Hey, you look new... Freshman?" I nod, and she continues, "I remember when I was like you..." For a moment, I thought this girl was finally going to say something to make me feel good, since I was already feeling a bit scared about starting a new school, but then she said, "Except I had friends." The girls walk away laughing. I shake off what that one said.

At lunch, Dakota looked busy with his friends, so as I started to sit on the grass at the quad, a girl with straight, light brown hair comes up to me.

"Hey, are you new?" I sigh and say a bit quiet, "Yes..."

"Oh, are you in need of someone to sit with any help finding your classes?" I hear her ask. Wait... was this girl just being nice to me?

"Actually, a friend would be nice..." I say. "Sure. I'm April. Mind if I sit," the nice girl asks. "Not at all, April. Hi, I'm Nikkie."

"Cool." She smiles.

As we are eating lunch, April asks me, "So what do you like to do in your spare time at home?"

"Well, I watch internet videos mainly, I watch TV occasionally, I'm into playing my Flute," I answer, pointing to my instrument case that is set down next to me on the grass, "And I'm going to start recording videos. My parents are actually on YouTube."

"Woah, your parents are YouTubers? That's awesome! I like watching videos on there sometimes."

Just then the rude girl from earlier, Sandy, happens to be walking by. "Your parents are on YouTube? That's pretty lame."

 _If only she knew who my parents are and how popular they actually are..._

I shake my head. She'll regret that later.

Later that day as I walked to my next class after lunch, I heard some kids saying, "You saw last Tuesday's Superfruit video, right? Scomiche is a thing now!" Her and her friend were freaking out, and I just smiled big. The friend then said, "I can't wait to see what tomorrow's video is going to be about!" I start laughing to myself.

* * *

 **Later that afternoon**

 _"_ Welcome to Superfruit, the best show on the internet. My name is Manny," Scott says, making a reference to Modern Family. Mitch adds, "And my name is Joe." "Not _Djooo_ ," I pitch in. "So today we have a very special guest, Nikkie." Scott looks at me. I wave a little shyly. "So last week we came clean about our relationship, and so today...is confessions day 2," Mitch says to the camera. "A little while after we got together, we decided to adopt a child. Her name is Nikkie. Oh! And if you did not notice, and I think we forgot to mention this earlier, we moved to a new house!"

* * *

Eventually, we were done filming and I went outside to meet Dakota.

I walked down to the field and there stood my new friend.

"Hey Dakota," I say as I run down the hill.

Dakota Catches me and swings me around. We laugh, and then he asks, "How are you doing?" "I'm good, what about you?" "Not bad. I notice that the air got very humid and hot.

"Wow, it's very hot," I pointed out.

"Yeah," said Dakota.

The weather and the butterflies in my stomach, caused by this new boy, we're making me feel like passing out.

Dakota noticed me turning pale and asked, "Are you alright, Nikkie?"

I say, "Uh, well..."

Then all I remembered was my vision and hearing fading, and then briefly hands on my neck and under my knees.

* * *

 **I'm soo sorry this took so long to get up, I've been working on a lot of other stories plus I've been at Band Camp every weekday from 12 p.m. to 9 p.m., so it was *basically* either sleeping or at camp.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! (The longest chapter I have probably ever uploaded. :) )**

 **OH! And guys, I just got an iPad today, so I should be posting more frequently hopefully!**

 **I am so proud of myself. LOL.**

 _ **~*Peace!*~**_


	7. Chapter 7: Waking Up

**Hey! So I really hope you guys liked chapter 6. I now bring you chapter 7!**

 **And can I just say, OH MY GOSH. I just got really good ideas for the future of this story, so it _will_ get interesting! (That's a hint.)**

 _ **Whatever you do... always remember to reference! (And ship Scömìche!)**_

 _Chapter 7 uploaded on September 5, 2015 (12:34 a.m.) ~Yeah, I need sleep... xD~_

* * *

 **Dakota's POV**

Um... She just fainted... Okay.

I push my brown bangs out of my eyes and kneel down next to Nikkie.

I feel her face. She's really hot. Well, I mean- Yeah! But I was referring to her head.

Not knowing what else to do, I pick her up bridal style and run to my house.

When I get there, I enter through the padlock on the garage and go inside. I hurry to the kitchen and get a wet towl and a glass of cold water. 'What am I going to do? Her parents are probably going to wonder where she is soon,' I thought to myself. I tried softly shaking her awake, applying the towel to her face.

 **Nikkie's POV**

 _Memories._ The same stupid kind of dream I have every night. The ones of flashbacks of my scary life.

I'm waking up now, thankfully.

I sit up and realize I'm in a different house. I look to the other couch and see Dakota sitting there, looking at me."How did I get here again," I ask.

"I think you over-heated in the sun. My mom's a nurse, so sometimes she tells me about some of the stuff she experiences," he replies. I nod and sip some of the water that is on the table in front of the couches.

Before too long, Dakota's mom is nice enough to drive me home, and her and Dakota meet Mitch and Scott.

 _ **~That night~**_

I'm dreaming. I re-watch everything I experienced after getting hit by that car.

 _I'm lying in the street, becoming unconscious. I faintly_ **(No pun intended)** _feel myself being picked up by a person. Someone to save me, hopefully. I can't see them, though._

 _All of a sudden, I see a whole different setting. I'm walking and I see familiar objects._

 _I look around and realize I'm in my old house._

 _I walk downstairs and see my mom. She looks up at me from the couch. Oh no, this can't be good. "What are you doing here? Why can't you just listen and leave me alone for once!" she yells._

 _I'm really scared now. I know my mom has been drinking._

 _Suddenly, as she is about to swing her fist at me, there is a voice I hear that says, "You need to go back and live."_

 _The dream fades into me waking up in the hospital._

I wake up and start screaming.

I guess during the incident I died for a little bit...

I sit up and pant.

Just then, there is a knock at my door, and then it is opened to reveal Scott.

"What's wrong?!"

"I had a really bad dream. It was about that day when I got hit by that car."

Scott listens. He nods and I think to myself.

If that car incident would have taken my life, I wouldn't be here and have the wonderful parents I have today.

I think Scott could tell I am still scared. He hugs me.

"It's okay. Mitch and I are here for you," Scott tells me. He looks down at the carpet, thinking for a second. Then, he smiles. "How about we go somewhere in the morning to get your mind off the past? Like you can meet one of our YouTube friends and the rest of the band!"

I have a big smile. I think that's an AWESOME idea.

"Sure!" I cheer, but not too loud.

 **Scott's POV**

I say goodnight to Nikkie once again and go back to bed.

Finally, something to make our daughter happy.

 **Sorry, this was a bit of a filler. Well, I hope you guys still enjoyed anyway! Next chapter will be very interesting...**

 _ **~*Peace!*~**_


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Fall For It!

**Just warning you, it may get a bit scary for some readers.**

 **And on the bright side, hooray for some Pentatonix! Yes, the remainder of the group will be introduced in this chapter! Yay! (They'll show up again later- don't worry, this isn't all of them!)**

 ** _Whatever you do... always remember to reference! (And ship Sc ömìche!)_**

 _Chapter 8 uploaded on September 12, 2015. Very, **very** early that day. xp_

 _(Come on guys, you didn't think I was actually going to make PTX appear and leave just like that, and then Avi and Kevin didn't even have speaking roles... ;))_

* * *

 **Nikki's POV**

"Good morning, beautiful," I hear. I open my eyes and turn over in my blanket. I see Mitch.

"Hi..." I say in a groggy voice. "Wake up," he says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Mmm..." I whine, closing my eyes.

Once I notice it's silent, I open my eyes once again and notice Mitch is gone. Finally, I can go back to sleep. I place my face on my pillow, until...

A minute later I feel something on my back. I lift my head and look behind me. I realize that Mitch has put Wyatt on my back. I laugh and gently push him off. "Okay, I'm up," I say.

* * *

As I walk into my first period class, a lot of people get quiet and look at me. Okay, that's a little weird...

"Hey, you're Mitch and Scott's daughter!" one girl says to me. "Yeah," I reply and smile.

All day it it's basically the same thing, lots of Superfruit/Pentatonix fans coming up to me saying how lucky I am and stuff.

 _ ***Later that day...***_

I'm walking home after finally being able to escape those fangirls and fanboys.

Just then, I see this car driving next to me. I'm curious to see if it's following me, so I pretend like I'm stopping to zip up my jacket.

And the car stops too.

I know this isn't Mitch or Scott's car, so I start walking faster to try to avoid this stranger. As expected, it stays at the same rate as me. Oh, crap... I'm possibly being kidnapped!

My hands are in my pocket as I start to run down the sidewalk home. I look to my left and notice the car is no longer there. Just to be safe, I have a strong grip on my phone.

But the person did not vanish...

I begin hearing footsteps behind me. I know it's the stranger.

With my thumb, I bring up camera and whip out my phone to take a picture of him. At the same time, we were passing a house with a barking dog. The man didn't want the dog to bring attention to him chasing me, so he scattered. I still continued running all the way home.

When I get inside, I say hi to my dads quickly and then hurry up to my room.

I swing my backpack onto the floor by the mirror and sit on my bed. I look at the picture I took of the mysterious man. It's really blurry and only shows the back of the guy's head, but I'll keep it in case.

I'm still really scared.

Just then, someone knocks on my door.

"Come in," I greet.

It's Scott. "Hey, are you ready to go meet some of our friends?"

I smile. "Yeah." I put my phone in my pocket and walk downstairs with him.

 _ ***On the way***_

We're on the way to one of Scott and Mitch's friend's house right now, and I decide to listen to music. I put my earbuds in and play a song on my iPod.

 _"Run, run, runaway, runaway baby-"_

This one reminds me too much of what happened earlier today, so I change The song.

It's Blank Space by Taylor Swift.

 _Nice to meet you, where you been?_

 _I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?_

 _New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

 _So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

 _'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name_

I drift off to sleep.

Another dream of a memory from my old house...

 _~I'm sitting on the couch watching TV, when all of a sudden I hear a scream and then my dad comes to the living room, picks up a few of his things, and opens the front door._

 _Before he can leave, my sister comes running down the stairs. "Where are you going, Dad?"_

 _He turns toward my older sister (by 5 years) and says, "I have to go. I can't take anymore of this. Bye girls." Then he just simply left._

 _Of course, I know this won't end all happily, because my sister has separation issues._

 _So, she starts sobbing and rushes back up to her room. A second later, she hurries down the stairs and over to me. My sister hugs me tightly and says, "Keep Mom company." She then runs out the door after Dad, with her belongings in her arms._

 _I'm on the edge of the couch, so scared. How could they do this to me? I'm only 7!_

 _I sit back, put my arms around my knees and my face in my lap, and I start crying.~_

I wake up and realize we're here.

Wow, that was an intense dream.

Scott, Mitch, and I walk to the front door of the apartment and ring the doorbell.

A minute later, the door opens to reveal Todrick Hall.

"Ohh hiii!" he cheers. "Hey Toddy," Scott and Mitch say and as we walk in.

"You must be Nikkie," Todrick says to me.

I smile and my Heart beats fast. "Yes, and oh my gosh, I am a big fan!" I hug him and he laughs, then I walk inside.

After a little bit, there's someone else at the door. Todrick gets up to answer the door and meanwhile, while we wait on the couch, Scott asks me, "Anything interesting happen at school?"

I stare at the ground, remembering what happened while walking home. "Not at _school_..." I say.

Just then, I notice the rest of the band walking in and I almost faint. Oh my gosh, it's actually them!

My parents introduce me to them.

Once the 6 of them start a conversation about whatever, I take out my phone and look at the picture of that man from earlier. I wonder- Should I tell them about it now?

I look up from the phone at around me. I have stress issues where I can't handle that much stress or else I get sick, pass out, or start freakng out like crazy. Or, all of the above.

I start trying to process everything that's happening. Everyone in my classes basically trampled me trying to become my friend so they could get my autograph and/or meet Pentatonix, a random psycho dude tried to abduct me, I'm sitting here with a YouTubers, and Pentatonix is right here. Like, RIGHT here.

On cue, I start to feel a bit dizzy and stressed out, so I get up and say, "I'm going to go outside." I go over to the door and walk out of the apartment building.

 **Third Person POV**

Scott and Mitch look at each other.

"I'll go see if she's okay," says Kirstie, breaking the silence. She stands up and exits the room.

As Kirstie reaches the sidewalk outside the apartment complex, she notices Nikkie pacing back and forth. "What's wrong?" she asks.

The teen looked up. "Oh, hi. Well, I'm just stressing over everything going on right now."

They decide to go on a walk and talk about it.

"To start, being at a new school is hard enough, and it's even more difficult when you have to find people that are really going to be your true friend, not someone who is just using you to meet their famous parents and their band," Nikkie says. She puts her hands in her jacket pockets and looks down with a hint of sadness. "And meanwhile, there's that one guy that you like but you don't even know how to make a move on..." "Yes, I totally get you," Kirstie sighs. "Luckily, Jeremy made his move on _me,_ so I didn't have to worry about that." She chuckles.

Nikkie looks straight ahead and continues, "I don't know. Maybe I'm over-reacting a little. I'm just... A little confused, because I went from orphanage life for 5-and-a-half years, barely interacting with many people other than my roommates, to suddenly being the daughter of two members of an _amazing_ group."

Kirstie blushes. "Aww, you're really sweet. And no, you're not over-reacting. I don't blame you- it must be different living with famous people."

Nikkie smiles a little, then sighs. "I never thought it was possible to not be able to tell people you trust a problem that's going on..."

Kirstie looks at Nikkie, confused. "What's going on?"

The two stop walking and Nikkie responds, "I was walking home from school today when out of nowhere, this car stopped next to me. The driver eventually got out and tried to chase me, but he got scared away.

Kirstie gasps. "Did you tell Mitch and/or Scott?" She put a hand on Nikkie's shoulder.

"No, I was going to, but I didn't really have the chance, and I was kind of nervous to talk about it."

Kirstie pulls Nikkie into a hug.

"Wait, what did he look like?" Kirstie thinks to ask.

"Well, I didn't see a lot of him because I was trying to get away, but I took a picture!" She pulls out her cell phone and shows her new friend the photo. "From this image, he has on tennis shoes, skinny jeans, and a long-sleeved sweatshirt. Which is crazy, because it's August in California and probably around 90 degrees..." Nikkie chuckles. "He probably just wore different clothing to disguise himself," Kirstie explains.

Just then, a gray truck halts to a stop in front of the two girls. The older one looks at the teen wide-eyed, like she was suggesting that maybe this could be him.

Nikkie shakes her head. "This wasn't his car," she whispers.

The driver of the truck gets out and is wearing a blue t-shirt, along with khaki shorts and sandals. He is also wearing sunglasses and a baseball hat.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but I'm Mailliw (Mail-oo). **(Hint: Backwards...)** My phone just died, and I really need the GPS feature to get home. My wife is very sick, and I need to get to her as soon as possible. Would there be a chance I could maybe use your phone?"

"Sure," Kirstie accepts and brings up the map app on her own device.

While waiting, Nikkie looks over at the man, trying to figure out what his deal _really_ is. He simply turbs his head toward her and smiles. Nikkie looks away with a straight face, really hoping Kirstie will be quick.

She then glances over at the woman's phone, which receives a message saying her phone has 10 percent battery left.

 **Kirstie's POV**

Shoot, 10 percent left.

Wait a minute, I have a portable charger!

I pull it out of one of my back pockets and plug in my phone.

I ask the man for the address and I type it in.

Unfortunately, it takes forever to load. But when it finally shows different routes, I look up to tell the man the directions.

Except, he is not here.

And neither is Nikkie.

I notice the truck speeding off, with Nikkie yelling.

I curse, and then I yell, "NIKKIE!"

I close the current screen on my phone and immediately call 9-1-1, followed by Mitch. How am I even going to explain this to them?!

 **Nikkie's POV**

I AM SHOVED IN THIS FREAKIN' TRUCK!"

I try to open the door and roll down the window, but they are both locked under the control of the driver's door.

I look at this man as he takes off his hat and sunglasses. He simply just looks to me and smiles once again, making me recognize this- unfortunately- familiar face.

Will.

* * *

 **Oh mah gosh! The evil guy is-! *Gasp***

 **Now, did anybody catch my hint in the last chapter's Author's Note? "Next chapter WILL be interesting!" ;) HE'S back!**

 **Funny how I usually upload these chapters at midnight or a little after. I guess it's just when I have the most free-time.**

 **Please- Review and let me know what you think of this chapter! How is this story going? Anything I should fix? Suggestions? You can also PM me if you wish.**

 _ **~*Peace!*~**_


	9. Chapter 9: New-New Home, Old House

**Wow... I honestly did not even expect to upload tonight. :) Well, here you guys go!**

 _ **Whatever you do... always remember to reference! (And ship Scömìche!)**_

 **(Hehe. And if you don't ship them, then a part SOON will maybe be awkward for you.) I'VE SAID WAAY TOO MUCH.**

 ***Gets plastic toy spears thrown toward me, but I duck* Okay, okay, bad word choice... I didn't mean to say _soon_. ;P**

 ***Ducks again***

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 9 uploaded on September 13, 2015_

* * *

 **Nikkie's** **POV**

"WHAT?! How did you even find me?" I yell.

"I just happened to be driving around in L.A. and I saw you," Will replies.

"Lies," I say, staring out the passenger window. I let out a sigh.

After a while of driving, we arrive at my uncle's house. Well... It's been a while.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention," Will brings up as we are getting out of his car, "You're living with me now."

"You can't do that! I have a family!"

"Yes, me... And my fiancé."

"No, not you! You were never family to me... Wait, you are getting married?" I realize the second part of what he said.

"Yep. And getting back to what you said a minute ago, I _can_ do that. You're going to stay here from now on."

I smile. "Actually, that's not going to happen. See, you technically don't have custody of me. My adoptive parents signed papers."

Will laughs. "Kid, I have my ways. You don't even know..."

I squint and clench my teeth through my closed lips.

We walk inside and I sit on the couch. "Who is this 'Scom-ick' anyway?" Will looks at my Scömìche shirt, which Scott lent me. "It's pronounced ' _Scoh-me-sh',"_ I say, "And they are my parents."

"Not anymore," he responds.

 _Oh, I want to hit him so badly._

"I hate you," I say with anger in my voice.

"Say and think what you want. It's not going to change anything. Oh, hey! And since you ran away from me, you'll pay for that." Will walks into the bathroom.

I hurry down the hallway to my old room. I slam the door shut.

A lot of things are gone. I took some of my things with me to the orphanage, but some of the stuff I left behind are gone. All there is is my old bed- which now has no comforter-, the closet with just a few of my old clothes that I doubt still fit me, and my dresser. Other than that, the room is basically being used as storage.

I sigh and walk over to my dresser. I open the bottom drawer and scramble through some of the papers that are at the top.

I finally reach the ones I put there before, and I think to myself, 'I wonder if the letters are still here...'

Finally, I get to one of the sheets of paper I was searching for. It's a letter to myself a little while before I escaped, like a journal.

 _~Dear Me,_

 _I am 8 years old. I don't know how old I am when I read this or what's going on, but hopefully I'm surviving. I live with my uncle, Will, and it is TORTURE. He always abuses me, especially when he is drunk. I tell people it's because he is drunk, which most of the time it is, but sometimes he just does it to be relieved. Anyway, I tell people that so that they won't call a place that will find out about me here, and they will make Will in trouble, and he will just hurt me more because I told them. So yeah, if I get adopted, tell them that it is just him getting drunk all the time, not that he is overall crazy._

 _Man, if he finds this I'm going to die._

 _Hopefully I'm okay when I'm reading this letter. You know, if I make it._

 _I want to leave, but I'm afraid that Uncle Will will find me and I'll be stuck here for good._

 _Help me..._

 _Uncle Will, if you're reading this, I love you and hope you're having a great day! ;)_

 _-Nikkie (2009)~_

"Guess what happens, kid..." I say quietly to myself as a tear drops onto the note. I put the letter back in the drawer and sit against my bedroom door, on the ground.

I hear my uncle talking to someone.

"My niece is living with me again. She complained that she misses her old family, but I think she's a little happy to see her old house again. Memories."

 _'Shut the hell up,' I say to him in my head._

I don't hear any voices for a little bit, until Uncle Will speaks up. "I'll be back in a little bit. I have to make an errand to the neighbors' house really fast." There was a very small murmur from what sounded like a female, but I was unable to make out what she was saying. It's probably my uncle's soon-to-be wife.

 _Hopefully she's nicer than Will, but I kind of doubt it._

I quietly exit the room and walk down the hallway to the kitchen.

Standing there, I see a lady with straight brown hair who's holding a cat in her arms.

She whispers something to the gray and white cat and then sets it down on the floor.

"Hi," I say kind of quiet.

The woman stands up and looks at me, and I recognize her.

 _What is **she** doing here?!_

* * *

 **Sorry! You'll just have to see who it is! Any guesses, by the way?**

 **So coming up, we will get to see Scott, Mitch, Kirstie, and everyone else's perspective during this!**

 **And, I'm sooo excited that within the next chapters, we will (haha! No pun intended) get some...**

 **New characters! :D**

 **I'm still figuring out roles for them, but I have their names (mostly) and what they look like all planned out. (And ages.) I'll just say... They're probably going to be some kind of a help to this whole case.**

 _ **~*Peace!*~**_


	10. Fan Group! (Kik)

You are probably mad there is not a chapter yet. I will work on it this weekend because I will have a lot of free time!

Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know that this story has a Kik group! This way, we can chat about the story and if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions then I will be able to read them! And also, I can send a message saying that I am working on a chapter! :) So if you would like the join the group, the information on how to do so is here:

Go to Kik app

Type in "#SomeoneToSaveMe"

It should be the first one.

Thanks. I'm going to work on the chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: Hello! Goodbye!

**(Too lazy to do my intro anymore... Lol.)**

 _Chapter 10 uploaded on September 21, 2015._

* * *

"Jenn?!"

"Nikki!" She hugs the teenager. "You're Will's niece?"

"Yeah- Wait... You're my uncle's fiancé?"

Just then, Will walked in. "Hi babe," he said before kissing his soon-to-be spouse.

 **Nikkie's POV**

I can't take this.

Why don't I just secretly call Mitch and Scott?

I head to the living room reaching into my jacket pocket, but I stop when I realize my phone is not there.

I hear my uncle say, "Looking for this?" I turn around to face the kitchen and notice him throwing my phone onto the floor and it breaking.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shout.

"You're not leaving!" Will slaps me and I stand there in shock. Jenn looks at him, then at me. Her face is a bit surprised, but she doesn't say a word.

"How could you let him treat me like this Jenn? I thought you were on my side..." I say.

"On YOUR side? Oh please, you deserve it for being soo annoying."

I scoff.

"Watch her." Will says before walking out of the kitchen.

"Okay, I didn't mean any of that. GO, be free! Find your way home. Run, before he comes back." Jenn changes her attitude. She hugs me and whispers, "Good luck." I smile and run out the door.

* * *

 **Kirstie's POV**

I run back to Matthew's apartment to tell everyone what just happened.

Why the heck did I fall for that guy? Man, how cool I be so gullible...

I get back to the apartment and explain the whole story to the group.

* * *

 **Wow, that was bad. XP**

 **FILLER! FILLER! It's my turn to use the filler card. I needed what I like to call a bridge to connect this part to the next. Oh, and sorry that Nikkie _just_ got to Will's house and is already leaving. Wait, wouldn't that be a good thing?**

 **It may be thought of as a part that could have had more time spent on, but school has had me busy and I was running out of ideas for this scene. But, I've thought up another few big conflicts, so I should be encouraged again! :D**

 **I mean, what do you guys think? Did you like it at least a little? I thought the run-away scene was... _meh._ Hopefully it should get more interesting soon. I have... plans... ;)**

 **Thanks for reading. :)**

 _ **~*Peace!*~**_


	12. Chapter 11: On My Way Home

**It's 2:30 a.m. and I am on a roll. You're welcome.**

 _Chapter 11 uploaded on September 27, 2015_

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

We decide to go home, which is only a few blocks away, to think about this and what to do.

"Who do you think that guy was?" I ask as the 5 of us walk inside our house.

"Maybe it's like The Lion King, where it's a family member that doesn't like the kid and is trying to get rid of them..." Kevin suggests.

"What does Lion King have to do with this?" Kirstie looks at him.

Kevin shrugs. "I don't know, just the first thing that popped in my head."

 _"Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba..."_ I hear Mitch mumble, singing the intro to "Circle of Life".

"But really guys, how are we going to find Nikkie?" I ask.

* * *

 **Mitch's POV**

I invited over someone who helps find missing kids.

"Her full name?" asks the girl.

"Nicola Hope Grassi-Hoying," says Scott.

"So when was she last seen?" she asks.

"Earlier today. Her and I were walking when a man in a gray truck came up to us asking for directions, and then he took her," Kirstie explains, "And it's all my fault..."

"No Kirstie, it's not your fault." Scott walks over and hugs her.

The girl, who looks about 19, types in some info on her laptop. "Okay. I'm sending the report out. Hopefully detectives should receive it soon and start looking for your daughter."

"Hopefully?!" I cry.

The woman looks at me. "Well yeah, it has to send out and then researchers will begin investigating. It could take up to days, or even weeks. That is, _if_ they find the suspect who kidnapped her."

I feel like yelling at her, but I don't want to take it out on this poor girl. It's not her fault, and she's just trying to help us. "Thank you, Charlie." I smile.

"No problem," she responds and with that, she walks to the front door saying, "Oh, and if there's any updates, then I will stop by." She hands me a card with her phone number on it, and then she disappears out the door. I enter the number in my phone under the name "Charlie Winters".

Oh boy, this is probably going to be difficult.

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

After I escape that house, I run into the nearby forest. I occasionally check behind me to make sure "he" is not following me.

Once I reach a far-away spot within in the trees, I stop to breathe.

I jump a little when I notice a boy sitting under a particularly big tree, with his face in his lap. His knees are bent with his arms around them.

"Hi," I simply say. He looks up and I notice his eyes are watery and a little red, like he has been crying. His hair is dark blonde and swept to the side. He is wearing a t-shirt with an unbuttoned shirt on top, with the sleeves going up to his elbows.

After a few seconds, he rests his chin on his knees once again.

"What are you here for?" he finally speaks up, deciding to give me a chance. I sit diagonally in front of him, but not too close. "Uh, well I'm kind of in danger. When I was little I lived with my uncle for a part of my life. Then, he abused me and I ran off to an orphanage. I finally got adopted, but somehow got kidnapped by my uncle once again. And just now, I have escaped again. I'm so afraid though... That he'll find me." I look around nervously. "Why are you here?"

"I'm Travis. I recently... Came out to my mom and dad, and they didn't accept me. They were yelling and throwing things at me, so then I ran away. I just felt like I was completely worthless..."

"You're not," I say.

After a couple seconds of silence, I look up from the ground and ask, "How long have you been out here?"

"About 3 days, I don't exactly know."

I look at his stomach and see he's really thin.

I stand up and out my hand out in front of him. "Come on, let's go get food."

He takes my hand and stands up. We walk out of the forest.

* * *

 **(New character)'s POV**

I'm sitting in a diner in my neighborhood, looking over files.

Ugh, so many new cases of children missing. And I'm supposed to find where they disappear to. Why is life so stressful?

I put my head on my arms on the table I'm sitting at.

"Uh, are you alright?" I hear a guy say. He sounds like he might be a senior in high school. I shake my head 'no'.

Just then, her sits across from me in the booth.

I look up at him more closely and say, "Hey, don't we go to the same school?"

He smiles and adjusts his glasses. "Yeah. I'm Josey. So what are you doing?" He looks down at my papers on the table.

"Oh, I'm training as an investigator, and they want me to try and figure out, pretty much, what even happened to these kids and gather as much information as I can. If I don't find anything, then they're screwed. And me, too."

He still looks puzzled. Just then, his attention is toward the door. "Hollie," he whispers, "Could they know anything?" He points at two teenagers walking in. I get up and walk over to them.

"Hi," I say in a friendly voice, "Would you guys happen to know these kids, or even anything about them?" I handed the boy the few files.

 **Nikkie's POV**

I let Travis take the files, and I glance at them as he skims through each one. He finally reaches the last one, which I notice reads, "Travis Vincent". I figured it was him, because he just stared at it for a while. "No, I haven't heard of any of these kids, sorry." Travis walks outside.

Hollie looks a bit disappointed. "Thank you." She returns to the table she was sitting at before.

I leave and catch up with Travis. "Are _you..._ Travis Vincent?" I ask nicely and subtlety.

"I don't want to go home," he says as he turns around to me. I could see him starting to cry again.

"It's okay. I wasn't even in those files, so that says something to me..." I look at the ground of the parking lot, "That they haven't bothered to find me yet."

Travis hugs me.

Just then, I realize someone calmly walk up to us. "Wait, you're missing?" Hollie asks.

I nod.

She turns around to the building. "Josey!" Hollie yells, "Come, we've got to get these kids home!"

The high school senior runs to us. "Let's go team!" He points foward. We all laugh.

* * *

 **Aww! We've got a little team now! :D**

 **Will Nikkie make it home okay? (Or at all? HAHA, I am so evil...) Will we find out what happens with Travis?**

 **Find out next chapter of Someone to Save Me!**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, REVIEW! :)**

 _ **~*Peace!*~**_


	13. Chapter 12: I'm Coming Home

**Hey! Sorry this took kind of a long time to get up. I've been reaaally busy with going to Band events, and I really don't want to get behind in school. But here it is! I hope you enjoy.**

 ****I know I haven't done this yet on this story, but disclaimer: I don't own... Pentatonix, I guess? Lol.**

 **Or Wyatt.**

 _Chapter 12 uploaded on October 6, 2015_

* * *

 **Hollie's POV**

We are walking down the street, when all of a sudden I get a text report from the agency. ***A teen by the name of Nicola Grassi-Hoying was kidnapped earlier today. It is unknown who the suspect is. The witness says that it was a man in a gray truck.***

I look to Nikkie, who is currently talking to Josey and Travis.

When they are done talking, I ask, "Hey Nikkie, is this you?" I show her my phone, and she says, "Yeah!"

I look up to the sky and see it's dark. "We'll sort this out tomorrow. It's getting pretty late, so we'll stay somewhere for the night and then get you home tomorrow."

She smiles. "Thank you." I hug her side as we keep walking.

* * *

 _ **The next morning (Thursday)**_

We ended up finding a hotel to stay at for the night.

I lift up my head from the desk I was laying my head on. I fell asleep trying to find more information about Nikkie's situation- but sadly, no luck.

I look around the room at Nikkie sleeping on one of the beds, Josey sleeping on the other, and Travis on a roll-out bed that we requested

I didn't care where I slept. Besides, it's only a hotel.

I get a text from Charlie; ~Did you get any information on the cases?~

Holly: ~Yes. I have two of them with me. I'm going to be finding them a way home.~

Charlie: ~Perfect!~

I set my phone down after checking my Snapchat. I smile at Nikkie. "You're getting home," I whisper.

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

I wake up from a good dream, but become sad when I remember that Nikkie is gone.

I go downstairs and watch TV. Wyatt jumps into my lap and I pet him.

He snaps at me a little and runs off. That was weird...

Soon enough, Mitch wakes up and sits next to me on the couch.

I guess he could tell something was up with me. "You okay?"

"No. I really miss Nikkie. I want to know what happened to her." I rest my head on Mitch's shoulder. "I know, me too," he says, "I only wonder if she's okay... We don't even know who that child abductor is. But you know what? I know Charlie is going to work hard to help get Nikkie home."

He kisses my lips for a few seconds, and then I decide to change the subject before we think of anymore scary "what-if"s. "Hey, so Wyatt was acting really strange earlier. I tried to pet him but he just hissed at me and ran to another room."

Mitch thought for a second. "Where did he go?"

I shrug, and get up to look for him.

We finally find him in Nikkie's room. "Maybe he's feeling withdrawals from her. I heard some cats tend to act that way when they are separated from their owner."

Mitch says, "Hey Buddy," and tries to pick up Wyatt but he just does the same thing, but almost bites Mitch.

"No! Bad boy, Wyatt," he says.

Just then, there is somebody at the door.

We leave to go answer it, and see Charlie standing on the porch.

"So I have good news and bad news..." I move over to let the adolescent into the living room.

As she sits down on one of the couches, she continues, "There is a rumor that your daughter is rescued." Mitch and I look at each other with joy.

"But the bad news... The suspect is said to be loose."

Great. Just what we needed- for the same guy to have a chance of finding Nikkie once again.

But, no. It _won't_ happen again. She's about to be safe with us.

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

I wake up to Hollie and Josey talking, probably making plans.

I sit up groggily.

Josey looks over and smiles. "Oh good, you're awake." He tosses me a little bottle of apple juice and a bag with a bagel. "Thanks for breakfast," I say.

* * *

We're leaving the hotel and we're on our way home!

We arrive at Travis' house and woman, who I'm guessing is his mom, answers the door.

"Can I help you?" she says with attitude. I watch her mood soften as her eyes meet her son's. I look to Travis, who's tearing up.

Just then, his mom snatches him in a big hug.

I want to cry. I never thought that seeing a lady and her son be reunited would be so beautiful.

We leave Travis' house after his mom thanked us and we said our goodbyes.

I'm so excited to be going home!

We continue en route to my house, Hollie and Josey following the report details.

* * *

 **Charlie's POV**

I'm sitting in a coffee shop when I get a message from Hollie, the trainee. I can't believe my eyes.

"They found her!" I stand up and yell. Everybody in the restaurant is staring at me, but I don't care.

I run out to my car and hurry to Scott and Mitch's house.

They greet me and welcome me to sit.

"So guys," I start, taking off my blue beanie. "It is confirmed- they found Nikkie!"

They hug each other and I smile.

After chatting with them about random things, I have to go to my work's office. I slip on my beanie and take a sip from my coffee.

I zip up my jacket and walk outside to a cold breeze.

"I'll walk you out," says Mitch.

When we walk outside and to their driveway, I see a girl getting out of a car across the street.

"I'll miss you, but thanks for keeping me safe and helping me," I hear her say.

I stop and a flashback comes to me.

 _I'm running outside after my dad._

 _"I'm coming with you!" I yell. He stops and holds his hand out for me._

 _We continue walking to his car, until I hear the voice of my 7-year-old sister behind me._

 _"If you think this is the right idea_ _to leave me here alone with Mom, then fine. I trust you. I just want to tell you... Yes. I'll miss you,_ _but thanks For keeping me safe and helping me."_

 _I simply just smile, and then my dad and I get in the car._

 _Through the windshield, I see our mom storm out the front door and start yelling at Nikkie. Mom's also got a drink in her hand, so she's probably drunk during this._

 _'Hopefully my sister will be okay here,' I think to myself as we drive away. 'Mom would never hurt her...'_

 _My sister's last sentence keeps repeating over and over again in my head. "_ _I'll miss you,_ _but thanks For keeping me safe and helping me."_

I look up at the girl again and start running over to her as fast as I possibly can. _The girl_ , also known as my sister.

 **Nikkie's POV**

This person just comes up and starts hugging me. I'm pretty scared, and I'm just standing here confused.

"Stay away from her!" cries Josey, who is putting an arm in front of me to protect me.

The teen backs away and looks at me. "Nikkie, it's me, Charlie! Your sister."

I'm speechless. All I could do is hug her back. Gosh, have I missed her. Its been a very long 7 years.

We break apart and I face toward the driveway of my house. Finally, I'm home at last.

I see Mitch and I run across the street and up the driveway to him. I wrap my arms around him and he does the same to me.

"Dad..." my voice hints that I'm about to cry. I bury my face in his shoulder.

"Baby," he says.

Eventually I hug Hollie, Josey, and Charlie goodbye and tell them I'll catch up with them later.

Mitch and I walk in the house and I stand at the entrance for Scott, who is sitting on the couch watching TV, to notice me.

As expected, a couple seconds later he looks at me and jumps up. He hurries over to me and swoops me up into the air, then in a big hug.

"Our girl is home," Mitch says.

I am so happy to finally be home with my REAL family. Although I'm not blood-related to them, Scott and Mitch are the ones who actually LOVE me. That Will guy didn't know the true meaning of what a family is.

* * *

 **I have a question for you guys; If you guys could add/change one thing in this story, what would you do? (It could be a character's name, add a certain plot to happen, etc.) If you can leave a review, that'd be great. Or even a private message works too. I just want to see what you guys would like to read in this story. It's possible I may not choose yours, but I just want to know what you guys think.**

 **By the way, I don't know if it seems likes this story is coming an end or whatever, but it's not. There's still a lot to happen, and it should be interesting.**

 ***Fun fact (I'll try to do one of these every chapter from now on): A few characters are based off people I know in real life. :)**

 _ **~*Peace!*~**_


	14. Chapter 13: Friend or Foe?

**Just to warn you guys, there are some scenes with bullying. No bad words, though.**

 _Chapter 13 uploaded on October 9, 2015_

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

I wake up Friday morning and remember I'm in my comfy, safe home.

I sit up in my bed, wearing my plain black t-shirt and pajama pants.

I go downstairs and see Scott and Wyatt. I sit on the couch across from Wyatt, and a second later he walks over to my lap.

Scott looks up from his phone. "Hey, good morning," he says.

I gasp. "Today! It's Friday!"

Scott looks at me confused.

"There's a Football game tonight, and my band is playing at halftime! We've been working on our show 2 months now. I can't wait! It's so much fun."

"Can't wait," he says.

* * *

Scott drops me off at school and says, "One of us will pick you up later." I smile and thank him.

I walk to the front steps of my school and see my new friend April.

"Hey Ril," I call her for short. She turns and smiles at me. "Nikkie! Oh my gosh! Where were you the last two days?" Wow, has it really been that long since I've been at school last? Hmm, I guess it has...

"I was at my uncle's house," I lie, because some of April's other friends were there and I didn't want them to know what really happened. "I'll tell you about it later," I add a bit quieter. April nods.

At lunch, I catch up with April once again. "Nikkie, guess what?!" she exclaims.

I set my backpack down. "What?" I ask.

"So, while you were gone, I was kind of flirting with this guy..."

I nod, curious of what she's going to say next.

"And we're together! Just then, a boy walks over and kisses April on the cheek. He's familiar... "Hey babe," he says. He then looks at me wide-eyed. It's Dakota!

"Dakota... You guys are... Dating?" I ask, "I thought we were kind if starting a thing..."

He smiles. "Nah. I liked you at first, but I'm not into you anymore. You're lame and a loner. I'd rather be with April, who is, you know... How do I say it?"

"Nice?" I suggest.

Dakota shakes his head. "Actually good-looking." He laughs. Meanwhile, I just stare at him with a straight face.

"Yeah, you're pathetic," mentions one of April's friends.

I simply just walk away, trying to stay as strong as I can.

I roll up my turquoise hoodie sleeve and look at the scars Will caused when I was younger.

Right now, these people at school are causing me just about as much pain as those did.

'I'll probably be fine,' I think to myself. 'I'll tell Mitch and Scott when I get around to it.'

* * *

 _ **That evening**_

It's time for the game! I'm super excited for everyone to see what Band has been working on.

When I walk up to the football field with my band, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look and see Kirstie.

"Hey, you came!" I cheer and stop walking.

She scoffs. "Like I would miss my niece's field show..." She hugs me. "Play us something, real quick." Us?

Just then I see Kevin and Avi.

"K.O.!" I high-five him. I turn to Avi and I fist-bump him. "Dragonman! Okay, hmm, let's see. What should I play..."

Once I think of something, I put up my Flute and figure out a piece of On My Way Home.

I play all that I know they clap for me. I say bye to who I'm happy to call my family.

 ** _At Halftime_**

Finally, showtime!

I swear, we have just about the weirdest dance at the beginning of our show. We literally have to bend our knees, jump and turn, and yell, "HUH! HUH!" It's kind of embarrassing, but it's funny. **(Actually a dance my band had to do. xD)**

Another part is where we have to sing... It's hilarious.

By the end if the game, I'm really tired. I tell my family that I'll meet up with them in a couple minutes after I put my things away.

I walk off the field and see April and Dakota together on the path leading down to the school.

"Oh look, it's that brat Nicola who has no friends," I hear April say as I'm trying to ignore them.

"She's such a loner, and it makes sense with her anger issues," Dakota throws in.

I look back at them. "I don't have anger issues!"

They laugh. "Whatever."

I keep walking, but soon realize that they're following me. "On the first day of school, literally everyone was ignoring her and she was being such a brat about it. She's different and doesn't fit in, but tries to."

That's is, I've heard too much!

I turn back at April and punch her in the face. She whines in pain, and her friends rush over to help. I know they are not thinking friendly things about me right now.

I hurry and leave.

After gathering my stuff, I find the group and we go home.

* * *

 **Oooh, hopefully that wasn't too weak in details or anything. I tried to make it interesting, so I hope it was at least a little! And more drama to come...**

 **This is exactly 1,000 words!**

 **Fun fact: The scene where Nikkie is playing On My Way Home is based off me one day at band. We were standing on the field and the conductor was talking kind of a while or something, so I started figuring out how to play On My Way Home. I was able to do a chunk of it! :)**

 _ **~*Peace!*~**_


	15. Chapter 14: Just Another Problem

**I don't hate Alex, okay?**

 **Reader: Uh, what?**

 **Me: ... *whispers* Don't hate me...**

 ***Reader walks away wondering what in the world is wrong with this girl...***

 **Me: *smiles and waves goodbye* I get the craziness from my friends. Blame them.**

 _Chapter 14 uploaded on October 14, 2015_ **(LOL, 14 much?)**

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

We arrive back at home and celebrate Nikkie's return home and an amazing night.

I'm getting a text. I look down at my phone and see it's from Alex. Oh boy.

 _~Scott! Hey, we should talk. I was wrong about everything before. Please call me if you have the chance.~_

I shake my head. _~I can't talk at the moment. Maybe later.~_

Right away, I get a message back from Alex saying, "I'm calling you NOW."

He used to be bossy like this all the time to me. That's why I broke up with him.

I receive a call from him, as expected. "Excuse me," I say and walk outside to the front porch. "Okay," the rest of them say and continue to talk about Nikkie's journey.

"What's up?" I ask Alex.

He sighs. "Okay, Scott look. I know I was wrong about everything, really- being mean to you, only caring about myself, and many other things. I am so sorry. I truly am. I was an idiot for just assuming you would still love me no matter what I did, and that maybe after our fights we could just make up put everything back to the way it was. That I could just be rude to you like that. Maybe sometime we can fix this all and try again? That is, if you would _want_ to give me another chance."

My eyes become wide, and then I explain, "Alex, I can't do that. I'm in a relationship, and-"

"Scott, I will treat you like no other guy has before. Please, give me a chance," he interupts.

He hurt me so bad, but at the same time the moments we shared were the greatest of my life.

"I'll get back to you," I say quietly.

"Thank you. Hope you have a wonderful day, handsome." With that, I hang up.

I let out a big sigh of sadness. Why does this happen to me?

I walk back inside and join the group once again.

* * *

 ** _Saturday_**

 **Nikkie's POV**

I'm just watching TV in the living room, thinking about everything.

The thing with Dakota and April, me getting kidnapped, my past abusive life, and losing my friends has just brought me down lately.

If one more thing happens to me, I'm probably going to lose it.

I ask what is wrong with me online at one of those websites where people answer your questions. A response said that I am going through a lot right now. It also said that I have to let most of this go, because it's in the past now. I don't know how, though- more problems keep popping up.

I relax on the couch and Wyatt jumps up next to me. I stroke his back and then soon drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to Scott and Mitch sitting near me. "Oh hey, you're awake. Do you want to eat?" Mitch asks.

I sit up and realize I'm not hungry. "No, I'm okay." I'm too upset to eat.

"Are you sure?"

I nod and reply, "I'm really tired. Stressful week at school. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams," Scott says and I head to my room.

I change into my pajamas and fall asleep right away.

 _{I'm walking on a field. I notice I'm wearing a pretty all-white dress and my hair is more wavy than usual._

 _There's no one here- I think. Until I reach the end of this field and look to the left. I see my mom and dad._

 _"Hey, there's our little girl!" my mom cheers and opens her arms. I smile, and run and jump into them._

 _My mom's smile disappears. "WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM US?" she yells in my face. I'm now sad, yet scared._

 _They start to beat me up. I'm so confused, why do I deserve this?_

 _I close my eyes, and then suddenly I am being lifted out of my mother's arms and carried away._

 _I land in the arms of someone new. They feel so gentle and caring. I open my eyes and see a guy. And another guy._

 _"You're safe with us," they say. I have never felt more in the right place.}_

I wake up after a few more dreams. I hear talking from downstairs.

I exit my room and stand in the hallway, hiding behind a wall.

I listen to my parents' conversation.

"...Sorry," I hear and see Scott say as I peer through the railing in the hall.

He hugs Mitch and then just simply walks outside. Mitch stands there, frozen.

I run down. "What just happened?" I ask.

Mitch looks at the door. "Scott just left me... For Alex."

My Heart starts beating fast. How could this happen?

I hug Mitch, giving him the comfort he needs.

I felt almost this bad when Dakota bailed on me, but we were nothing compared to Scott and Mitch's relationship.

* * *

 _ **~*Peace!*~**_


	16. Chapter 15: Hard Times

**Okay, so I just got Pentatonix's new album and I was trying to get inspiration. :)**

 **Oh! And I just wanted to make it clear that I am not trying to make Scott the bad guy or anything. I think he is just as amazing as the others. It's just that I thought it would be interesting to the plot for them to break up.**

 **But it will get better- kind of...**

 *****However, this chapter will be weird... Without giving anything away really, this chapter includes mental issues at the end.**

 **Hopefully this won't get too crazy, and I hope you guys at least kind of still like it. :3**

 _Chapter 15 uploaded on October 25, 2015_

* * *

 **Mitch's POV**

Nikkie leaves the living room and goes upstairs. It must be really hard on her, especially after everything she's been through in her life.

 ** _The next day (Sunday)_**

Some day, that girl will literally just not come out of her room.

I knock on her door. There is no response heard, until I knock again. There's a mumble.

I enter the room and see Nikkie lying in her bed. As she looked at me, her eyes were red from crying. I sit next to her and offer a hug. She accepts it and her tears stream onto my shoulder. I don't care, though.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Nikkie shakes her head. "No, I've been sick."

I'm really worried now. "You should really eat."

She smiles, but I could tell it's mostly fake. "Okay," Nikkie says.

 ** _Monday_**

 **Nikkie's POV**

Great. It's back to boring, tough school where no one likes me. I wonder how much April will bully me today.

Mitch drops me off and I walk to the front steps of the school.

I sit where there's a break in between the stairs and start writing in my notebook.

That is, until some of the mean kids come up to me. 'Here we go...' I think.

"Hey, you're Nicola, right?

I nod, curious as to where this is going. "Well we saw what happened between you and April on Friday," says one of the teens, Skyler. **(I am not trying to offend anyone with any name I use, by the way.)**

"Oh yeah?" I question.

"Yeah. April said she's going to get revenge on you."

I can only imagine what that's going to be like.

The bell for first period rings and I shove my notebook in my backpack, hurrying off to class.

Finally lunch rolls around and of course, I sit alone. Some people look at me, but I don't care.

Eventually, I notice April stroll over to the table. I sigh. "Look, whatever you're going to do to me, I'm sorry," I say with a little fear.

"I'm here to get revenge on you for punching me the other day," April says as she smiles.

Surprising how one minute we were becoming best friends, and now we're mortal enemies.

I suddenly feel so scared and threatened, so I start to make a first once again- until someone grabs my wrist.

I turn around and see one of the teachers.

"What's going on here?" she asks.

April chimes in, "Mrs. K, this girl was ready to punch me after I was JUST TELLING A JOKE." She said ths last part louder and in my face.

"Both of you, let's go," the teacher says and we follow her to the office. Great?

We get there and the teacher makes us sit outside the principal's office.

Only I end up getting detention, because that brat knows how to talk her way out of anything.

This is just what I need.

 **Mitch's POV**

It's pretty quiet here during the day, when Nikkie's at school and Scott hangs out with Alex.

Good thing I at least have Wyatt here.

He leaves my lap and I just shake my head, scrolling through Twitter.

I sing the song, "Sad Song" by We The Kings.

 _You and I,  
We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

 _Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song._

I realize tears in my eyes as I think of Scott. How could he just leave me like that for Alex?

So this feeling won't get any worse, I decide to take a nap to calm down.

 **Nikkie's POV**

 ** _Later that day_**

I'm sitting in detention at the end of the school day, and there's actually about 10 people here. Is that a lot? I wouldn't know... I've never been in detention before. So does that mean that Mitch and Scott won't be as mad?

I put my head down on the desk and think about my life.

Why does this all happen to me? What is even the point of living on Earth?

I feel a tap on my arm and I lift my head to see a girl sit down next to me. She has straight brown hair, a light green striped shirt, and short-shorts.

"Hey," she says. I kind of smile. "What are you thinking about?"

"Life," I respond.

"Oh, like an existential crisis?"

"Yeah, I guess so.

There's silence between us for a few seconds, until the girl asks me, "Why are you here?"

I sigh. "I punched a kid. She was being really annoying and teasing me, so I did that. Then, she used an excuse that she did nothing wrong and I'M the one who ended up here. My parents are probably going to be pretty upset."

"That's not cool," she says. "By the way, I'm Abcde." **(Pronounced _Ab-sid-ee_ , for anyone who wants to know.)**

"Nikkie," I respond.

A new friend? :D

 **Scott's POV**

I pull into the garage of our house and get out of my car.

I walk inside and see Mitch asleep on the couch.

It's 3:45 and I've been with Alex all day.

I walk to the kitchen to get food and I guess I accidentally woke Mitch up, because when I get to the living room he is sitting up.

"Hey, did I wake you?" I ask and take a sip from my water.

"Nah, I was just closing my eyes. Wyatt kept crying for the longest time and demanding to have my attention," he replies. "Do you know where Nikkie is? She should've been home by now."

I say, "No, I haven't heard from her." I check my phone amd see no missed calls.

I look at Mitch, who is on his phone.

"Hey, Mitch?" I ask.

He looks up from his phone at me. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you for Alex. I was a jerk for doing that. Will you please take me back and we can continue our true love?" I realize that last part was maybe a little weird.

Mitch chuckles. "Of course, I would love to." I kiss him and then we hug tightly.

 **Nikkie's POV**

FINALLY, after a long time, detention is over. I have to admit, it was at least a little better talking to someone.

I walk home, keeping my cell phone close to me.

I arrive and unlock the door with my key. I enter and see Scott and Mitch looking at me. "Where were you?" asks Mitch.

"Um, well, I know you're going to be mad, but I got detention..." I say, scared.

"WHAT?! How?" Mitch cries.

"Some girl who seemed like my friend took the guy I liked and then she turned all mean... So I punched her the other day."

I'm pretty much crying now. They're probably really, really mad at me. I can't take all this stress, so I run upstairs to my room and shut the door.

What am I going to do?! I'm stressing out like freaking crazy and my mind is being taken over by negative thoughts.

Me imagining scenes where people are yelling at me and telling me to die.

I sit on my bed, trying to get myself together. This has never happened to me before...

All I can do is scream; so I do.

This is NOT the normal me...

There's something seriously wrong with me.

* * *

 **How did you guys like this chapter? I thought it was pretty interesting. It was really fun to write. :D**

 **Leave a review!**

 **(Can you guys see the following font?)**

 ** _~*p̰̃ḛ̃ã̰c̰̃ḛ̃!*~_**


	17. Chapter 16: Stories

**Um, I guess… Hi. xD**

 **Oh, and enjoy!**

 _Chapter 16 uploaded on November 6, 2015._

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

I'm freaking out like crazy.

I call Charlie and invite her over.

* * *

 **Mitch's POV**

"Um... What happened to her? Why did she just start crying and then run off?" I wonder.

"I don't know," Scott says, "Maybe she thought we were going to be mad."

We are about to see if she's okay, until the doorbell rings.

Scott opens the door and we see Charlie there.

"Hey Mr. Grassi and Mr. Hoying! I'm here to see my sister."

"Oh, she's in her room," I reply. "Down the hallway upstairs, and the room to the left."

"Thank you," she responde and smile.

Once she leaves, I say to Scott, "She's a really nice girl." He nods and agrees.

 **Charlie's POV**

I find my sister's room.

I knock, and soon after I hear a mumble.

I emter and look around. It's a decent room, with the purple, pink, and blue striped curtains above the blinds, a TV on top of a dresser, a window that overlooks the complex, and more.

I close the door and sit on the bed next to my sister. "Hey," I say and hug her. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I've just been stressed out over everything and it seems like nothing has been going good lately," Nikkie responds. She then explains every that is going on, like her drama with some lame kids named April and Dakota and her parents breaking up.

It does kind of sound like life hasn't been treating my sister so well.

I comfort her. "It's okay. You have me again! I'm here for you whenever you need me." I smile and hug Nikkie. She seems to calm down a little.

I decide to bring up something that came to my mind."So, tell me- What happened when I left you with Mom that night, and then I didn't see you again until now?"

The relief on Nikkie's face goes away after I ask that.

She sighs. "Um, well... Okay, so when you left me, I cried for the rest of the night. After about a couple weeks, Mom became very depressed... So she started drinking. When she got abusive, it wasn't really long until child protective services found out and took me away from her. They determined that I would go and live with a relative, and you know that the only relative we had left was Uncle Will..." I nod.

My sister continues. "So I went to live with him. And then after about a year or so of living with him, a lot of nights he would get drunk _as well_ and abuse me!" Tears are in her eyes. "And he even convinced his girlfriend at the time- you knew Kara- to hurt me as well." She is full on crying.

I hurriedly threw my arms around Nikkie and held her close, tightly.

"How did you end up here?" I question.

"I-I'm not don-ne yet," she stuttered with sobs, "So by then, I just had to run away from there. For the next 5-and-a-years of my life, I lived in a wonderful orphanage. The caretaker was super nice, and her name was Jenn. Finally, I got adopted by Mitch and Scott after they saved me from a car incident. Then one day, I was walking on the streets and got kidnapped. And do you know who it was?"

I shake my head.

"Will," Nikkie responds.

I gasp.

"But that's not all; When I got to his house, I met his fiancé Jenn- and yes, it was the same lady as earlier. So, long story short, I'm back home now, and safe."

I can't believe everything Nikkie just told me.

I realize that tears are flowing from my eyes as well.

"You're safe," I whisper in her ear as I hug her yet again. But it's okay; she needs it.

"Then I guess it's my turn to tell my side of the story," I say and I calm down a bit. "So it all started a year after I left you, when I was 13 years old. Dad met this lady who had a 14-year-old son named Brayden. I expected us to fight and all that, but we actually becamse really good friends. Hey, by the way, any idea where Mom is now?"

Nikkie thinks for a second. "I'm not completely sure. Probably still in jail for child abuse. And where's Dad?"

"I don't really know. After he married his new wife, they pretty much neglected me. Because of this, I felt really alone and devastated when Brayden left for college. Him and I still keep in touch sometimes, though."

 **Nikkie's POV**

I feel really sad for my sister.

"But it's okay! That's why I was really close to Brayden- it turns out he felt the same way." Charlie adds.

Just then, I get a text.

Abcde: _~Are you okay?!~_

Me: _~Um, yeah… Why?~_

Abcde: _~Go to one of the television news channels!~_

Me: _~Why?~_

Abcde: ~ _Just do it, you find out.~_

I throw my phone on my bed and run downstairs. Charlie follows.

"What's up?" Scott asks.

"I don't know. My new friend sent me a message telling me to turn on the news." I reply.

I turn on the TV so Mitch and Scott could see whatever it was as well.

I switch channels until I come across... Me?

The reporter on TV says, _"This girl was kidnapped by who she claimed to be her uncle. The teen is now safe and sound at home. As for the kidnapper, he was arrested for kidnaing and was also accused of abusing the girl when she was a child."_

The other three look at me standing in front of the TV in shock.

'He was arrested!' I think to myself, 'About time.'

"Hmm, I wonder where that girl is now..." I joke. We all laugh.

Just then, I notice Scott and Mitch kiss. "Whaa..." I question.

They smile. "Oh, yeah- we're back together."

I gasp and throw my hands over my mouth. Charlie giggles.

Maybe my life's finally turning out well.

* * *

 **Aww! So Nikkie's finally happy again!**

 **So I would have had this up a bit sooner, but lame me agreed that it was okay for Fanfiction to reload the page. Because of this, the last part of the chapter was deleted! :( Oh well.**

 **How did you like this chapter? If you could leave a review or PM me, that'd** **be great because they really make my day. ;)**

 **Fun facts! (Sorry that I've been forgeting to do these, if anyone cares xD. I'll make up for the last 2.)**

 **-If you haven't been here since the story was first published, Nikkie's name used to be Rose.**

 **-There will be another character coming soon!**

 **-Me:** **The author LOVES her readers! ;}**

 **~*Peace!*~**


	18. Author's Note

**Hey guys! So just to let you know, I've been dealing with some personal things lately, so that's why chapters might be a little slower. Plus, I've had a tad bit of writer's block. Oh, and school has been really busy.**

 **But I am working on the new chapter and I have the plot for the next chapter or two! :)**

 **Also, I'm on Thanksgiving break next week so I will definitely write on vacation! The plane ride will force me to sit down and write. :)**

 **I'm going to be okay, I just need a little bit of time. Thanks.**

 **-Supertonix Fan**

 **(-N)**


	19. Chapter 17: Touring Plans

_Chapter 17 uploaded on November 24, 2015_

* * *

 ** _A couple weeks later..._**

 **Nikkie's POV**

Over the last few weeks, Abcde and I have become really good friends. And also, I'm finally happy again!

Right now, we're on our way to hang out with the band. They said they want to talk about "upcoming things" and I have a feeling it's about a tour? :)

* * *

We're all sitting in our living room, and while PTX is talking about tour plans I work on a story in my notebook and look up occasionally.

"So, what songs should we do?" asks Avi.

I look up from writing. "Can I suggest?" I ask. Kevin nods and says, "Be out guest."

I think for a second, and then I say, "Maybe Aha!, Can't Hold Us, and Where Are Ü Now?"

Everyone looks at each other and nod. "Those are great ones," Scott comments.

"Hey, guys," Kirstie brings up, "It would be different to do Evolution of Music." I, along with everyone else, agree. That _would_ be cool!

"And then of course we'll sing the songs from the new album," Mitch adds.

"Okay, then I guess we have the songs planned out," Scott says.

While they start to talk about which cities they are going to go to, I left the room and went to my bedroom.

I get my Flute out and start playing. Whenever I play, I feel so happy and it's like I'm entering another world.

* * *

After a little while, I'm done playing and I hear a knock on my door.

I open it and see Kirstie. She smiles. "Hey, your room is beautiful!"

I smile back and thank her. She continues, "So we are about to watch some movies, do you want to watch with us?"

My eyes light up. "Sure! That sounds like fun."

I tell her I will be there in a minute, and once she leaves I change into my pajamas to be comfortable. They just seem to make movies more enjoyable.

I heard downstairs, and as I get comfortable with a blanket on one of the couches, I ask the group, "So where are we going for tour?"

As Scott walks over to get a movie, he says, "Well, first we're starting in California. Then, we're planning to go to Texas, of course. After that we'll be going to Las Vegas, New York City, and more."

I smile, thinking about how fun this is going to be. My first tour! Well, not my _first_ tour- I've been on one with band. But this is my first REAL tour.

We relax and start watching movies. The first one we watch is Dead Poets Society. **(SPOILER!... Kind of.)** It's a great movie about this group of boys who find out about a secret poet club at their private school. During the last scene of the movie, I jump down from the couch with my blanket and snuggle in bewteen Kirstie and Scott. "This is the good part!" I say. They laugh.

Our next movie is Mean Girls. I smiled when it came to the parts that Nickalaws uses in his Youtube intro/outro.

Up next, we decide to watch Elf because it's close to Christmas. At some parts, I laugh so hard that I even need to take my inhaler.

* * *

I wake up and sit up. I guess I fell asleep during one of the movies.

It's now 12 a.m., and Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin said they were going to go home because they were really tired and wanted to rest up for tour.

Which, now that I realize, is in a couple days.

I say goodnight to everyone, then I head up to my room pack a little bit of my belongings.

Afterwards, I climb into bed. I smile as I close my eyes because I had a great time this evening.

* * *

 _ **~*Peace!*~**_


	20. Chapter 18: Texas Trip and a Discovery

_Chapter 18 uploaded on November 27, 2015_

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

We are at the airport. Our first stop on tour is Texas. We were originally going to do the California shows first but since it's so close to Thanksgiving and we plan to spend the holiday with Mitch's family, we're starting in Texas.

I haven't told anyone yet, but I am actually really afraid of planes. Not of the heights, just something about them just makes me really nervous.

I didn't get a lot of sleep last night from thinking about the plane ride. I even got sick. I hope this goes okay.

We sit by our gate, waiting for our plane to arrive. I have my headphones and I'm listening to a song on my iPad that I got recently.

Because I'm almost terrified about us about to fly, I start tapping my foot really anxiously.

"Really good song, I'm guessing?" Avi notices me and chuckles. I look up and fake smile.

"Passengers on flight 2319 with A-boarding passes will now board," the lady at the computer by the gate announces. That's us. Well, here we go...

 **(Author's note: I just want to say really quickly that I am actually on a plane, flying, while writing this. LOL.)**

We board the plane and choose our seats.

I sit next to the window, and then next to me is Scott, and then Mitch. Across the aisle is Kirstie, Avi, and then Kevin.

Soon enough, the plane starts moving.

I guess Avi can tell I'm nervous, because he says, "Hey Nikkie, pretend that we're on a dragon in the sky."

I smile. Of course Avi would put it that way.

Well, at least it helps me a little. Avi always knows how to make people feel better.

"Don't worry," Scott says. "We go on planes ALL the time. There's nothing to be afraid of," adds Mitch.

The flight attendant makes an announcement for everyone to put their phones and other devices on "Airplane Mode". Kirstie leans across the aisle and whispers loud enough for the 3 of us to hear. "Does anyone even care about airplane mode?"

She and I laugh.

Our plane takes off the ground, and I hold onto Scott's arm tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I'm shaking a little, but I still manage to say, "I don't know."

He hugs me and then holds my hand. I feel so protected.

I decide to go on my iPad.

I try to go online, but it doesn't connect.

'Darn you, wifi! I don't want to pay $8.' I think to myself and laugh.

I hear Scott and Mitch laugh as well. Oh, I guess I said that out loud.

I decide to just watch episodes of a TV show I downloaded.

* * *

We land in Texas.

It already feels so good to be back home.

Mike, Mitch's dad, was nice enough to let us all stay with them while we're here.

We grab our luggage and then head to the rental car place.

I get on wifi and go on my Twitter. I see a tweet from Mitch that says, " LushyPentaholic is dreaming of dragon planes. xD" and a picture of me sleeping on the plane. **(That is my actual Twitter, go follow me if you want. XD)**

I comment, "Thx..." I laugh. I scroll down and see a comment from Avi saying, "Hey, dragons are cool! _(smile emoji and dragon emoji)"_

I shut off my device and we drive to Mitch's parents' house.

When we arrive and ring the doorbell, Mitch's dad, Mike, appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Mitch!" he cheers. "And of course, everyone else." Mike laughs.

He then looks in my direction and says, "Everyone else..." His voice dies out at the end.

Everyone is awkwardly silent for a couple seconds, and I hide the fact that I notice Mitch and Scott's linked hands leave each other's. I guess they didn't tell him about them being together either...

"Dad! Let's catch up," Mitch greets and hugs his father. Mike returns the hug and says hello to the rest of the band and I.

* * *

I'm sleeping on the floor of Mitch and Scott's shared room. Nel and Mike said l could sleep on the couch if I wanted; It's a nice couch, but not the most comfortable to sleep on all night. Other than that, there are no other rooms open, becuse the rest of the group is sleeping in them. I'm perfectly fine here, though. I have an air mattress that's comfortable.

 _I walk out to the backyard of my old house._

 _I look around at the plants. Mom has always loved decorating._

 _Just then, I hear the back door open and close. I turn around and see a boy standing there._

 _"Hi, who are you?" I ask._

 _He just looks at me. "Oh, that's right- you don't know me..." The boy pauses for a second._

 _"I'm your brother."_

 _My heart beats fast. I don't have a brother!_

 _"I don't have a brother, though..." I say._

 _He looks at the ground, then back at me. "You never knew me, because I died from a heart problem when we were born."_

 _Wait, I have a heart defect too... But why didn't I die?_

 _"I have a heart problem... So you died but I didn't- WAIT, you said 'we'?" I say._

 _He smiles. "I'm your twin." Now I really feel like I'm going to faint._

 _My brother continues, "We were each born with heart problems. Mine was more serious, and I needed imediate help. It didn't work, so I didn't make it. You were so lucky and didn't have something serious. You're going to be okay." He smiles and hugs me._

 _I'm crying my eyes out by now, but it feels great to have my brother here to comfort me. Oh, and one more thing..._

 _I HAVE A BROTHER?!_

 _"What's your name?" I ask quickly._

 _"Xander."_

 _I smile back._

I wake up and pant. Wow, that was a little weird...

"What the heck..." I say, forgetting my parents are here as well.

"What?" asks Mitch.

I look at him. "I'm so sorry, did I wake you up?"

He rubs his eyes. "No. I was awake, just going online.. Besides, you don't have to be so sorry."

"Well, I had a really weird dream..." I smile kind of sadly.

Mitch yawns. "I'm going to see who's up and stuff." He sets his phone on the bed and kisses Scott's cheek before standing up. He walks out of the room in his black t-shirt and pajama pants.

I follow him and see Mike in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Grandpa!" I greet, hugging his back. Mitch laughs.

Technically he is my grandpa.

"Hey, princess! How did you sleep?" he asks.

"Great!" I respond. I then remember my dream and am a bit sad. "Yeah, I slept pretty good."

"Great. Hey, you guys ready to eat a lot tonight?"

That's right, it's Thanksgiving!

"Yeah!" I answer happily.

Something suddenly makes me more happier. I see Avi enter the room and I giggle to myself as a plan comes to me.

"The princess has found the dragon!" I yell, and I run and jump on Avi's back. He is startled, but then runs over and drops me on the couch. I laugh so hard that my stomach hurts.

* * *

 **Hey, hey, hey! I really hope you liked this chapter of Someone to Save Me! It was a ton of fun to write this part. I added in occasional random humor, so hopefully you found that entertaining. :)**

 **I also hope you thought the part with Nikkie's long-lost brother was kind of cool.**

 **Sorry this was all in Nikkie's POV. I originally didn't plan for it to be that way, but oh well. :)**

 **Oh, I should probably let you know that there will be a surprise at the end of next chapter. ;)**

 **See you guys then!**

 ** _~*Peace!*~_**


	21. Chapter 19: A New Chapter (and Book)

**Announcement at the end of this chapter.**

 _Chapter 19 uploaded on November 28, 2015_

* * *

 **Third person's POV**

"I am thankful for..." Nikkie started, after she had been asked.

She thought for a second. It's not that Nikkie wasn't thankful for anything- but because she didn't know where to start.

"I am thankful for an awesome- Wait, no. Awesome doesn't even explain it... EPIC family that loves me, cares for me, puts up with me..." A few laughs were heard from around the table. "Is there for me, and that makes me feel like I matter. I'm also thankful to be happy now, in an awesome house, and to be lucky. It may not seem like I was lucky the first few years of my life, but now I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. So thank you."

Everyone clapped.

"And most of all... Mitch and Scott, and really everyone else too, I can't thank you each enough for being someone to save me." With that, the family (including the remainder of Pentatonix) dug into a wonderful Thanksgiving feast. The most important thing was that everyone was together and celebrating.

* * *

"It's a beautiful night," Scott said to Mitch, who was cuddling with him on the couch.

"Let's take a walk." He stood up and took Mitch's hand, and they walked to the front door.

Scott noticed Kirstie watching them. She was in awe of how adorable they were together.

Scott smiled, and he held something behind his back for Kirstie to see- Why they were _really_ going on a walk;

 _A small box._

Kirstie gasped quietly and wanted to cry with happiness.

Nikkie walked over to her. "Hey Kirstie, what's-" She was cut off by Kirstie pulling her to the doorway. She pointed to Scott, who was then on one knee in front of Mitch.

Nikkie couldn't help but scream to herself quietly, right then and there.

"There's not a thing in the world I would change right now," she whispered to herself and smiled.

* * *

 **That's the end, folks. :)**

 **Sorry this chapter is short; I wanted it to have the sweet ending like it did, and it just seemed good to end it there.**

 **Now, the surpise is... Yes, this is the last chapter of Someone to Save Me. I'm also sorry I didn't warn you guys sooner- In fact, to be honest, I just decided yesterday afternoon. xD**

 **But... Great news! (If you want the following to happen.)**

 **Yes, I will be doing a second book! :DDD**

 **It will be a sequel, and same characters/stuff. But I will definitely still be adding at least one new character. Probably more in the future, too.**

 **SEND ME IDEAS FOR BOOK 2! I want to write what you guys like. I do already have many ideas, but I need your help. (:**

 **By the way, I'm home from vacation and the suckish wifi, so I will begin book #2 right away! xD**

 **Just a fun thing: Leave a comment saying what your favorite chapter was. :)**

 **Leave a review! I absolutely LOVE hearing from you guys, and each comment makes my day.**

 **I really do hope you liked my book Someone to Save Me. I cannot thank you enough for reading and sticking with this story.**

 **Wow, I can't believe I started writing this story and expecting no one would really read it. It now has over 900 reads on Wattpad.**

 **Okaaay, I'm going to go before the tears really get to me.**

 **Bye! See you soon.**

 **-Nikk (Revealed my name, you're welcome. ;))**

 **And, of course, as always...**

 ** _~*Peace!*~_**

 ** _Someone to Save Me (6/29/15 - 11/28/15)_**


End file.
